Film Geek
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Hey Guys! This was something I wrote last year but lost in my computer...guess what I found it! So Gar is just a normal geeky teenage boy...can a certain girl let him know that's ok? fluffy kinda. Please No Flames!


**Hey guys!**

**So I haven't written anything in a while so I thought I should rectify that ;)**

**Haha**

**So you know the drill,**

**Random person: Oh No! Not the drill!**

**O.o**

**Umm, ok?**

**Haha**

**Anyways disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, pretty easy to figure out right?**

**Haha**

**Now enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gar Logan walked silently through the school library as he went to go meet up with his friends,

He sighed and ran his fingers through his blond curls before resetting the red slouch beanie he had back onto his head.

A few moments later he was readjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder.

It was a nervous habit, really.

Readjusting everything and twiddling his thumbs.

What was he nervous about?

Well, today he had finally decided that he would muster up the courage to talk to his long time crush,

Raven Roth,

The teenager smiled as he continued walking through the almost never ending aisles of books.

She was something alright; sarcastic, witty, smart, pretty-did he mention pretty? yeah…he had it bad.

So lost in his thoughts was he, he didn't notice the person coming from the opposite side until he crashed into them.

Sending both flailing to the floor

"Ow." Gar moaned, as he rubbed his nose and sat up to see who he ran into.

His eyes widened and he swallowed as he saw the dark teen he found himself so infatuated with, several feet away picking up her books and mumbling under her breath.

Snapping back to his senses rather quickly, Gar helped her pick up her belongings blushing beet-red as he muttered a soft "sorry"

Raven looked up to see a skinny blond teenager wearing black converse, red skinnies, a black and red Dalek shirt saying 'Exterminate' on it, and a red slouch beanie flashing her a sheepish smile.

Smiling shyly she answered "It's alright."

Before tucking a strand behind her ear and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Daleks huh?"

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah-" before going wide-eyed.

"Wait you know who the Daleks are?"

She giggled softly and nodded.

"Yeah Doctor Who is one of my favorite shows."

He beamed and went to stand up but as he did all the contents of his bag fell to the floor.

Giggling again, Raven went to help him pick up his things when she stopped in her tracks; her eyes falling on a small black object.

He looked over and felt his ears grow hot as she picked up the small handheld camera.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

Gathering the rest of his things and shoving them into his bag, he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"It's a um…..Canon Super8mm Video Camera…" he sighed bowing his head down in shame.

When she didn't respond he risked a glance up and saw her looking at the camera curiously.

When she caught him staring at her she blushed a deep red and handed him back the camera.

"How's it work?" she asked shyly.

He smiled, and started to explain it.

A half hour later, found two teens smiling shyly at each other before the girl broke the awkward tension by shyly stating.

"That's very cool…maybe you could show me sometime?" she smiled cutely, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Quickly realizing that he was drooling, the boy wiped at his face indiscreetly and enthusiastically nodded.

"Sure!" he squeaked, before clearing his throat.

"I mean…that's cool." He rephrased, attempting it to come off in a low voice, only for it to sound scratchy.

The girl giggled before pulling out a red pen and writing on his hand.

"That's my number; meet me at Patty's Diner tomorrow at 7?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck with his opposite hand and smiling widely nodded.

The girl smiled, before her friend Kori Anders came by and quite literally dragged her along out the doors, all the while muttering something about 'see it wasn't that hard was it?' or 'I told you he would say yes!'

Laughing softly to himself Gar looked at his hand and smiled at the numbers and the name 'Raven' staring back at him.

Maybe being a film geek wasn't all that bad…

**END**

**A fic I actually started writing a WHILE ago and never finished…**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
